Remember or Not ?
by LeeJINNI-Ahh
Summary: Niga saenggak naneun saengbyeok han siya../"Siapa itu kyuhun?"/"Momy aku rindu Minni!" Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja itu dengan manja/"Kau jahat!" Telak Sungmin/"AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH" Terdengar teriakan serak yang menyesakkan. Seperti serigala lapar yang siap berburu/ Kyumin is baaccckkkk..! ayo di baca di baca..BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Kyumin Couple dan beberapa Cameo

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Gaje

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG,

Inilah hasil dari semedi di gunung bareng ninja hatori. FF ini baru, karna yang kemaren gak ada yang repiew jadi sedih dah...ditengah kegalaun muncullah FF ini. T.T dan dengan semangat 45 di barengi lagu Taeyang yang cetar tiba tiba terketiklah FF ini (gile drama banget!). Sudah lupakan! SELAMAT MEMBACA, HOPE U LIKE :)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin namun tidak untuk seorang namja berkulit putih dengan rambut hazelnya. Sepertinya tidurnya sangat tidak nyaman dilihat dari pergerakannya yang gelisah. Di baliknya tubuhnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri lagi. Menyerah. Sepertinya itu yang ada di pikirannya yang kini tengah terlentang, di bukanya mata indahnya menoleh ke samping meja nakasnya melihat jam yang ada di atasnya.

"Jam 1 pagi lagi." Ucapnya lesu dan mulai duduk dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan laki laki yang terbangun tadi, tetap dalam posisi duduknya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang matanya seakan menerawang jauh dan bisa dilihat kekosongan muncul disana. Seperti tersadar dari pikirannya, perlahan kakinya turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar dan memenuhi ruangan besar ini, tak lama Kyuhyun. Laki laki itu. Keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, tubuhnya yang masih sedikit basah membuat kesan manly dan sexy terkuak secara jelas.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ke dapur dan mengambil jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas. Di minumnya jus itu tanpa menggunakan gelas, dan terlihat beberapa tetes jus tersebut menetes di sudut bibirnya, di usap kasar tetesan itu dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, tatapannya kembali kosong saat melihat gelas Minnie Mouse yang masih tidak berubah posisinya sejak berbulan bulan yang lalu. Di sentuhnya gelas itu, menampakan senyuman perih di bibirnya, tak ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi, Kyuhyun segera bergegas untuk pergi ke kantornya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Dokk...dokter anakku sudah sadar!" Seorang wanita yang kira kira berumur 40 tahunan berteriak sambil ke luar dari ruangan putih itu.

"Aku dimana..akhh" Namja mungil itu menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

Yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum pingsan adalah laki laki separuh baya dengan baju putih dan beberapa orang di belakangnya dan setelah itu gelap kembali menyapanya.

FLASHBACK ON

Dua orang namja sedang duduk di kursi taman yang di penuhi dengan pepohonan dan bunga bunga cantik.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu!" Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi aku akan melupakan mu. Aku takut itu terjadi, kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi padaku" Namja yang lebih pendek itu mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak peduli mau ada badai sekalipun aku tidak akan pergi. Aku yang akan mengingatkan mu kepadaku" Namja itu memeluk kekasihnya yang terisak dan mengecup pelan kening namjanya dengan sayang.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Omma.."Suara serak itu berusaha bicara.

"Ne chagi, waeyo?" Wanita cantik yang di panggil Omma itu menggenggam erat tangan anaknya dan mengelus sayang kepala anaknya.

"Siapa itu Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya dengan bingung karna nama itu selalu muncul di kepalanya namun wajahnya selalu terlihat gelap saat itu mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Apa ini kambuh lagi? Hah...Chagi, nanti kau akan tau dan kau pasti tidak mau melupakannya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menepuk nepuk punggung tangan Sungmin.

Malam menyapa kembali. Kyuhyun mulai sedikit ragu ia akan bisa tidur karna apa pun yang ia lakukan bahkan sampai minum obat tidur sekalipun tidak akan bisa membantah kebiasaannya. Ya, kebiasaan terbangun saat jam 1 pagi. Kyuhyun benar benar bosan dengan hal ini, karna setiap jam 1 pagi ia akan mengingat sosok itu, namja manis dengan pipi gembulnya. Kyuhyun memasangkan earphone ke telinganya, menscroll kebawah daftar lagunya dan mengklik satu lagu yang benar benar membuatnya merasa lagu ini tercipta untuknya. Kyuhyun menyanyikan beberapa baitnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar.

_Jeongsin eopti sudaddeolda_

_Eummak suke keujeo chwihanda_

_Bamwi kkeuteul jabgoo chomeul chunda_

_Niga saenggak naneun saengbyeok han siya.._

Kyuhyun menyadarkan kepalanya dan meresapi semua arti dari lagu ini. Kembali terdengar pelan suara Kyuhyun yang mengikuti lagu tersebut.

_Hajiman ije damdamhae_

_Geujeoniga byeonhi haengbook halsuman ittdamyeon_

_Keukeolree nan it's ok..._

Terlihat senyuman miris diperlihatkannya, kembali kyuhyun melayangkan pikirannya dan beberapa bait itu mengalun lembut di otaknya dan kembali di lantunkannya bait yang kini ia dengar.

_Geojitmaliya jinsimiya_

_Haruedoo su baekbeon ssik hetgallida_

Dan bait berikutnya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan berpikir, semuanya menguap saat ia melantunkan bait berikutnya membuatnya merasa kembali pada dirinya.

_Ijen kkeuti ragoo gwaenchangagoo_

_Amureohji anhke naneun yegireul hae_

_Hajikan jigeum nae yeoten niga isseosseu myeonhae_

Kyuhyun merosotkan dirinya agar tertidur di kasur, dipejamkan perlahan matanya dan Kyuhyun terlelap bersama bait terakhir yang ia dengar.

_Niga saenggak naneun saengbyeok han siya..._

Suasana pagi kota seoul yang sibuk bukanlah pemandangan baru. Semua orang terlihat hilir mudik dengan jadwalnya masing masing, ada anak sekolah, pegawai yang nenanti bus dan namja yang membeku di belakang stir mobilnya. Ya. Itu Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap satu arah yaitu zebra cross, matanya mengikuti langkah seseorang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ditinggalkannya mobil hitam miliknya di pinggir jalan, mengejar sosok manis yang ia rindukan. Berlari tanpa perduli dengan beberapa protes orang yang sedang menyebrang karna Kyuhyun berlari dengan brutal dan menyenggol beberapa orang. "Gotcha"pikir Kyuhyun. Di tariknya lengan kecil itu dan saat seseorang telah berbalik karna tertarik dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dengan mata berbinar, dan langsung saja ia memeluknya dengan erat walaupun yang di peluknya berontak dan minta di lepas. Di tariknya namja manis itu ke pinggir trotoar, di posisikannya namja itu di hadapannya menggenggam kedua tangan namja manis itu dengan erat dan matanya benar benar tidak percaya dengan namja kecil di depannya.

"Minni" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan lirih.

Namja yang di panggil Minni itu hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Di tariknya tangannya secara paksa dengan kekuatan yang tak seberapa, yang membuat pada akhirnya namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepaskan pegangannya. Di elusnya kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih dan dengan sedikit meringis namja manis itu berkata.

"Kau siapa? Kita kenal? Aku Sungmin bukan Minni" Katanya sedikit mendengus karna perih ditangannya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Apa kambuh lagi?" Kyuhyun menyibak poni Sungmin yang panjang

"Hentikan aku tidak mengenal mu!" Ketus Sungmin sambil menangkis tangan Kyuhyun, dan mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu di tarik dan apa ini? Ternyata Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin tertegun saat ciumannya terlepas, ia menyentuh bibirnya dan ada perasaan tidak terima di dalam dirinya.

Plakkk.

Sungmin menampar namja yang tidak di kenalnya itu, karna seenaknya saja menciumnya di tempat umum begini. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangisnya Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat namja didepannya.

"Kau jahat!" Telak Sungmin dan pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak terima dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tapi ada perasaan berdebar disana, perasaan hangat yang seperti mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini dia rasakan.

Tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin namja itu menatap sendu kepergiannya dan dengan lirih berkata. "Mianhae..aku terlalu memaksamu." kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

Sungmin POV

"Apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku begini" Celoteh Sungmin sambil menerka perasaannya.

Sungmin menyentuh kembali bibirnya yang tadi sempat dicium oleh pria tinggi itu. Sungmin mengingat ingat wajah pria itu.

"Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari ku, matanya terlihat nakal dan bentuk bibirnya juga bagus. Rambutnya coklat sedikit curly dan postur tubuhnya juga bagus" Sungmin tersenyum membayangkannya namun tiba tiba Sungmin menggetok kepalanya pelan.

"Aiggoo! Sungmin-ahh, apa yang kau pikirkan. Lupakan, lupakan dia.." Sungmin tidak menyadari monolog ria yang dia lakukan dilihat dengan tatapan aneh dari orang orang di sekelilingnya, yang mungkin mengira namja kecil itu sudah gila.

"Pagi pagi begini sudah bicara sendiri." Begitu mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil mewah hitamnya di suatu kompleks perumahan. Di langkahkannya kakinya menuju satu rumah cantik yang berada di antara rumah berwarna putih dan biru. Tangannya dengan pasti memencet bel yang ada di rumah itu. Hatinya tak berhenti berdetak, kejadian tadi kembali mengganggunya membuatnya menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh. Suara pindu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Nugu?" Ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil membuka pintu kayu rumahnya.

"Ini aku Momy." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk yeoja yang jauh lebih tau darinya itu.

"Akh..Kyunie! Aku pikir siapa, kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu? Aku jadi tidak mengenalimu." Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Momy aku rindu Minni!" Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja itu dengan manja.

"Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit 2 hari yang lalu. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu." yeoja itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tamu untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun minuman. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang berubah semua masih sama, TV itu, lemari itu dan foto itu. Kyuhyun mendekati foto yang berukuran cukup besar dengan figura hitam yang dengan indahnya menggantung didinding tepat di belakang sebuah TV flat besar di hadapannya. Ada tiga orang disana, yeoja tadi , dirinya dan Sungmin. Senyuman tulus terlihat dibibir Kyuhyun, Momynya, ah... andwae tapi Momy Sungmin. Terlihat masih sangat cantik dan segar walupun beberapa kerutan kini muncul. Sosok Omma yang sangat ia kagumi karna benar benar bisa sangat sabar saat mengetahui keadaan Sungmin dan juga selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang besar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matannya sesaat mengingat masa lalunya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal saat Kyuhyun berusia 12 tahun saat itu, orang tuanya terjebak di dalam pesawat yang terbakar langsung di udara. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat mengingatnya dan dia kembali membuka matanya. Namun saat ia jatuh Teuki Momy lah yang merangkul dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama dengan anak laki lakinya yang punya umur lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Teuki Momy adalah teman baik ibunya bahkan bisa dibilang seperti saudara, maka dia merasa harus menjaga Kyuhyun walaupun Suaminya sudah meninggalkannya 2 tahun lalu karna sakit parah.

"Teukie Momy" Kyuhyun berujar parau. Lalu di alihkan pandangannya ke namja yang ada di samping Momynya. Senyum itu ia sangat rindu senyum manis dari kekasihnya. Senyuman Sungmin, andai saja ia bisa kembbali melihatnya, senyuman yang tertuju padanya.

"Jangan diingat Kyu." Teuki menyentuh pundak kokoh Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Seolah tahu kemana arah pikiran Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas dari wajah sendu Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin Minni sembuh tapi itu hanya khayalan mungkin" Kyuhyun menyentuh erat tangan Momynya yang masih setia di bahunya.

"Bersabar Kyu. Dan kembalilah mengulangi hal yang dulu kau lakukan. Seperti kau kembali ke masa lalu" Senyum khas seorang ibu di perlihatkan oleh Teuki dan memberika segelas teh hangat pada Kyuhyun.

Di sana jauh di sana ada namja yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Terlihat tangannya merobek robek sesuatu dengan beringas lalu di buangnya serpihan itu ke tong sampah yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau kembali untuk apa? Kau harusnya mati!" Deru nafasnya terdengar seperti ia sedang menahan semua emosinya. Dengan keras ia lemparkan vas bunga cantik yang menghias meja kerjanya ke sebuah foto besar yang ia tempel didinding. Menghasilkan serpihan serpihan kecil dari kaca vas tersebut dan foto besar itu menjadi basah. Kembali ia mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela besar yang ada di belakanganya.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH" Terdengar teriakan serak yang menyesakkan. Seperti serigala lapar yang siap berburu.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Haiiiiiiiiii...

Ini cerita baru yang keluar dari open kepala JiJi...

Tabur cinta dimana mana...

Gimana? Gimana? Di repiew dong yaaa...

Jadi sedih kalo gk ada yang repiew T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Kyumin Couple dan beberapa Cameo

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Gaje

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG,

Haaaiiii...balik nih..bawa lanjutan nihh..!masih anget masih anget...hehehe. Ini aku buat dengan mata yang tinggal setengah watt. Happy reading! JiJi mau dinginin otak dulu biar gak kebakaran :D HOPE YOU LIKE :)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

1 minggu kemudian..

"Haiii Minni!" Sapa Kyuhyun senang. Di berikannya setangkai bunga mawar putih yang ada di tangannya ke pada namja yang membukakan pintu.

"Aishh..kenapa kau selalu datang dan memberikan ku setangkai bunga mawar?" Sungmin menerimanya dengan jengah dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Memang kenapa? Kau ingin ku berikan satu bucket?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan meletakkan bunga Kyuhyun di dalam vas cantik yang ada di dekat dapur. Tempat biasa ia meletakkan bunga pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Momy kemana?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna maroon yang ada di ruangan keluarga Sungmin.

"Omma ada pekerjaan di Jepang" Sungmin berujar sambil meletakkan jus jeruk untuk Kyuhyun di atas meja.

FLASHBACK ON

Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin pulang kerumahnya, ia berharap bisa istirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Karna seharian ini ia sudah lelah untuk mencari pekerjaan, walaupun sang Omma melarangnya Sungmin tetap ingin bekerja.

"Omm..a..aaaiigooo! Kenapa kau ada disini? Omma kenapa namja ini di sini?"Berondong Sungmin tak percaya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu dan memanggil Ommanya, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh mengagetkan. Laki laki perebut ciumannya tadi pagi. Ya, itu dia.

"Chagi..ini Kyuhyun yang kau pertanyakan. Omma pikir ini bukan saatnya kau mengingat Kyuhyun tapi karna kalian sudah bertemu mau bagaimana lagi" Teuki membelai sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Dia Kyuhyun? Benar dia? Kenapa aku seperti sering melihatnya" Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke kiri di mana ada sebuah foto cukup besar disana dan fuala. Itu dia wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, selama ini dia melihat foto itu tanpa tahu siapa laki laki itu dan kini? Jelas sudah.

Kyuhyun memajukan badannya meraih tangan mulus Sungmin dan mengecupnya perlahan, gerakan di tangannya sontak membuat Sungmin kaget dan melihat tidak percaya akan apa yang namja ini lakukan. Bahkan di depan ibunya, Sungmin benar benar malu dan tersipu.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali mengingat ku! Seperti yang sudah sering kulakukan. Bersabar ne Minni" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi gembul Sungmin dengan sayang.

Teukie yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan bahagia sekaligus. Kedua anak laki lakinya sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang dan Kyuhyun yang juga rela tersakiti demi terus bersama dengan anak kandungnya Sungmin. Teuki menyeka air matanya seolah terharu dengan cinta mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan lebih sering kemari."Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Ah..ne. Datanglah lebih sering. Semuanya harus di ulang." Teuki menghapus air matanya dengan tergesa.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Kyu..." Ucap Sungmin menggantung.

"Ne Minni, waeyo?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa benar aku itu gampang melupakan sesuatu? Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya seakan bingung dengan dirinya.

"Tenanglah itu bukan hal besar." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menoleh "Tapi kenapa aku lupa padamu? Kau itu siapa? Foto mu ada, ibuku kau panggil Momy, kalian selalu bilang ulangi semua. Aku tidak mengerti" Sambung Sungmin parau. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dar samping berusa menenangkan Sungmin.

"Kau memang melupakan ku tapi aku yakin hatimu tidak!" Tegas Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum ingin bercerita ia tak ingin Sungmin berfikir terlalu jauh.

Malam ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun namjanya telah kembali, tapi kebiasaannya bangun jam 1 pagi belum hilang. Di raihnya ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya, mengetik sebuah nama dan menekan tombol hijau. Sambungan telfon mulai menyapa kuping Kyuhyun, dadanya seakan berdegup kencang saat menanti suara di ujung sana. Ini yang pertama kali lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseoo" Suara itu terdengar sedikit serak.

"Minni. Ini aku Kyuhyun" Jawab Kyuhyun ragu ragu.

"Ohh.. Lalu kenapa kau menelfon ku jam segini?" Sungut Sungmin tidak percaya ada yang menelfonnya selarut ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Tidak merasakan sesuatu?"Ragu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Molla...aku ngantukkkk!" Sungmin menutup telfonnya dengan kesal karna ia di ajak main tebak tebakan jam segini.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnnya. Menaruhnya sembarangan, tangannya mulai mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mungkin akan jadi gila. "Bagaimana agar kau ingat? Aku benar benar melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Kyuhyun mulai menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas kasur terduduk lemas dilantai dengan menekuk kedua kakinya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tepi ranjang kayunya ini. Kembali Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dan perlahan air mata itu mulai turun perlahan seakan mengiringi setiap memori yang kini keluar. Dimana di setiap memori itu selalu ada sosok namja manis bernama Sungmin, hati Kyuhyun terasa semakin sakit saat Sungmin mulai kembali pada penyakitnya yang entah sampai sekarang belum di temukan namanya. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos saat itu, saat 3 tahun lalu untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun secara total. Dan kini? Itu kembali terulang. Hatinya perih, benar benar sakit bila begini terus ia pun ragu akan dirinya yang semakin lama mulai terkikis dan berbalik menjadi rapuh.

SUNGMIN POV

"Apa apaan anak itu. Menelfon tengah malam untuk hal tak jelas!" Omelku dalam hati sambil menatap ponselku.

Aku merebahkan kembali diriku, menarik selimut kelinciku itu sampai di dadaku.

Aku mengdengkur halus dan mulai menyamankan lagi posisi tidurku

"Ini namanya cinta dini hari..hhaahahhaa"Sungmin tertawa bahagia.

"Kau ini ada ada saja. Kenapa kau selalu menelfon jam segini sayang?"Tanya laki laki itu penasaran.

"Entah. Hanya saja aku menyukainya. Sebelum matahari mengatakan selamat pagi dan sebelum bulan pergi, aku ingin kau mendengar suaraku!" Celoteh riang itu membuat seseorang di seberang sana tersenyum.

"Dasar Minni aneh! Tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan kau telfon setiap jam 1 pagi..."

Mimpi itu tiba tiba terputus saat pemilik mimpi itu tersadar. Matanya mendelik tak percaya, diraihnya ponsel pinknya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Itu tadi..aku dan...Kyu?" Sungmin bergumam ragu ragu. Tiba tiba air mata Sungmin menetes entah karna alasan apa Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Seolah merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesak dan...perasaan bersalah!

"Tapi aku bersalah terhadap siapa? Apa pada Kyu? Tapi apa itu?" aku berujar pada diriku sendiri. Sesak dan itu semakin menyiksaku.

AUTHOR POV

Saat ini terlihat jelas seorang namja yang berperawakan tegap dan terlihat sangat gagah walau pun umurnya sudah mencapai 49 tahun, berbeda sekali dengan namja kurus tinggi yang tengah ia seret sekarang.

"Appa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Ucapnya berusaha untuk lepas

Namun namja yang di ajaknya bicara sama sekali tidak peduli dengan protesan tersebut. Terus di tarik dan di seretnya anak laki lakinya itu sambil matanya terus menelusuri lorong panjang yang di setiap pintunya memiliki nomor.

"Tujuh..nomor tujuh!" Wajahnya tampak bersemangat dan sambil terus menarik anaknya untuk masuk ke ruangan nomor tujuh itu. Namja kurus itu terpental ke sebuah sofa yang hanya memiliki sandaran di sebelah kananya dan lebih tinggi. Laki laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat kokoh itu memegangi pundak anaknya agar tidak bisa lari.

"Aku harap kau bisa merubahnya! Aku tidak tahan melihat tingkah Changmin!" Semua perkataannya terdengar tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan. Changmin yang merasa di sebut lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah ayahnya yang bersiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. Dan kini pandanganya beralih ke arah kursi yang perlahan berputar yang awalnya membelakangi kini memperlihatkan wajah namja yang tak kalah tampan dari ayahnya itu.

"Tenang Yunho hyung. Aku bisa mengurusnya ini bukan hal sulit. Jadi,,, dia juga akan tinggal di tempatku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum, licik.(menurut Changmin)

Yunho mengangguk "Iya aku serahkan dia kepada mu. Aku percaya padamu Seven." Lanjutnya mantap.

Laki laki yang di panggil Seven itu hanya tersenyum saat orang di depannya ini memanggil nama kecilnya. Nama faforitnya. Seven.

"Pulang lah hyung. Aku suka menjaga anakmu ini" Seven tak ragu mengatakannya.

Yunho memberi senyum penuh keyakinan dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara bahkan nafas mereka bisa terdengar. Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah di depannya. Seseorang namja yang berumur jauh darinya ini sedang menatapnya dengan intens, bahkan ia tak melepaskan pandangannya saat tahu Changmin memergokinya. Changmin membuang wajahnya berusaha tak peduli. Ia benci namja ini, ia benci tatapan juga senyuman namja ini, karna seolah olah ia akan ikut terhisap ke dalam tatapannya juga senyumannya, namja yang di panggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Seven ini sebenarnya adalah adik dari Yunho ayahnya. Ya lebih tepatnya adik tiri. Changmin tahu semua ceritanya, dimana Seven yang pertama bertemu orang tua ayahnya saat di China.

FLASHBACK ON

Namja itu tengah meringkuk memeluk perutnya dengan kencang sambil sesekali merintih. Orang tua Yunho yang melihat ada anak laki laki yang sedang merintih di samping mobilnya segera membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit. Hingga akhirnya Orang tua yunho memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya, kedua orang tua Yunho sangat suka dengan keberanian Seven terutama sang ayah yang jatuh cinta langsung pada Seven yang dengan beraninya menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dan juga berani menatap matanya saat sedang bicara. Pertemuan pertama Seven dan Yunho adalah pada saat kedua orang tua Yunho pulang dari China ke Korea. Yunho terlihat kaget saat ayahnya menggandeng tangan mungil seorang namja yang kira kira berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Dia adikmu, namanya Jung Dong Wook. Appa dan Omma mengadopsinya dari China, dia sendirian Hoo" Jelas sang Appa bijaksana. Yunho membeku sesaat di lihatnya tiga wajah yang tepat ada di hadapannya, tapi sejurus kemudian Yunho mendekati adik barunya yang terpaut umur 11 tahun dengannya itu. Yunho menggengdong namja kecil itu dan berkata.

"Hai Dongie..aku ini hyungmu! Dan jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya padaku biar aku yang mengurusnya. Arraseo?" Terang Yunho sambil mencubit gemas pipi Seven.

"Ne hyung!" Jawab Seven sambil tertawa riangnya khas anak anak.

Dan mengenai nama Seven nama itu adalah nama yang di berikan oleh Appa barunya. Appanya bilang Seven atau angka tujuh itu adalah sebuah angka keberuntungan. Saat itu Appanya pulang dengan raut wajah bahagia, Appanya langsung mengangkat tubuh Seven tinggi tinggi hingga harus di tahan oleh tangan istrinya.

"Dong wook kau tahu? Angka tujuh itu adalah sebuah angka keberuntungan. Dan kau adalah sebuah keberuntungan untukku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu dengan nama Seven sebagai nama kecilmu!" Riang sang Appa sembari menengok ke arah istri dan anak sulungnya. Ke dua orang itu hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk tanda setuju, dan sejak itulah semua orang memangilnya Seven. Semua memang benar benar berubah saat Seven datang, sehari setelah Seven tinggal bersama mereka seluruh aset perusahaan kembali pulih. Suntikan dana yng cukup besar mengalir dengan lancar, padahal perusahaannya hampir saja bangkrut maka dari itu Appanya merasa sangat beruntung memiliki si Seven kecil. Lalu Yunho tidak iri? Jawabannya, Tidak. Dia tenang tenang saja bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran. Mereka di kenal dengan Jung tampan bersaudara, kenakalan dan tingkah playboy mereka tidak membuat orang lain menjauh namun malah semakin mengejar mereka. Namun di balik itu semua tentu mereka punya perbedaan, yaitu Yunho yang lebih yadong dan gila berbeda jauh dengan Seven yang lebih cuek dan hanya ingin menggoda mereka saja, yah..walaupun tingkat keplayboyannya sama dengan hyungnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bermain dengan mereka. "Merepotkan" Begitu kata Seven.

Tapi petualangan besar Yunho harus terhenti saat dia bertemu dengan istrinya kini. Jung Jaejoong. Dan kini Yunho dan Seven sudah tumbuh besar dan dewasa menjalani hidup mereka dengan gaya masing masing. Yunho kini memimpin perusahaan milik Appa mereka dan Seven sendiri tidak suka bisnis, ia suka Psikologi bagaimana belajar perilaku seseorang dan memahami pikiran juga jiwa mereka. Maka dari itulah kini ia menjadi seorang Psikiater. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Yunho membawa Changminnya kemari.

FLASHBACK OFF

Jam 01.00...

Ddrrtt...ddrrrrttt...dddrrrtttt...

Suara ponsel Kyuhyun di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur terus saja berbunyi.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja terjaga lalu meraih ponselnya dilihatnya nama yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Dunia sekakan berhenti bahkan kini ia merasa seperti tercekik, di mantapkannya hatinya lalu menekan tommbol hijau untuk mengangkatnya.

"Wae Minni?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati hati.

"Kyu, apakah ini namanya cinta dini hari?" Sungmin langsung menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau mengingatnya Minni?" Seru Kyuhyun mulai berharap.

"Tidak. Aku memimpikannya. Sejak kemarin saat aku memimpikannya aku hanya ingin menelfon mu jam segini. Kenapa aku begini Kyu, ceritalah." Rengek Sungmin memohon.

"Hm..begini, dulu kau sering menelfon ku setiap jam 1 pagi dan kau menyebutnya cinta dini hari"Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nafas berat dan pikiran jauh melayang ke belakang.

"Ohhh...jadi begitu, tapi kenapa aku suka menelfonmu? Memang kau itu siapaku kyu? Dan kenapa aku menyebutnya cinta dini hari?" Pertanyaan pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar polos itu, semakin membuatnya merasakan sakit yang dalam.

"Karna aku orang yang kau cintai!" Tegas Kyuhyun dengan suara berat dan terdengar sangat tegas. Kyuhyun merasa jengah.

"Jangan berbohong Kyu! Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku mencintaimu." Sungmin memutuskan hubungan telfon mereka secara sepihak membuat Kyuhyun semakin hancur.

Bayangkan saja ia baru saja mendengar bahwa kekasihnya, ah..bukan tapi calon istrinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah merasakan mencintainya. Hancur sudah, kejadian ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Di sisi lain Sungmin terlihat gelisah dan gugup. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia langsung menutup telfonnya ke Kyuhyun, perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali perasaan kosong yang sempat menghangat kini kembali kosong dan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak terkontrol. Rasa bersalah itu pun muncul lagi, seolah olah dia sudah membuat luka besar pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin masih bingung sebenarnya luka apa itu? Apa yang dia lupakan? Dan kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang dia lupakan? Semua pikiran pikiran itu menari di otak Sungmin.

"Tuhan! Bantu aku mengingat semuanya...hikss." Sungmin benar benar bingung sekarang dan juga putus asa.

Musim Panas 3 tahun lalu.

Suara alunan gitar itu menyapa telinga Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis pada namja tampan di depannya. Bait demi bait mulai terdengar, Sungmin memejamkn matanya dan tak pernah lagi membukanya, tanpa di sadari oleh namja yang terus bernyanyi di depannya.

_Gudae hanmadie naneun useoyo_

_Goulcheoreom maeil sarayo_

_Naui haruneun geudaeul geosijyo_

_Can't stop me now, can't stop me now_

_Can't stop me now, can't stop me now..._

_Geudaereul darmeun bom hyanggiga ajik ahaneyo_

_Can't stop me now, can't stop me now_

_Can't stop me now, can't stop me now_

_Naneun meomchul su eomneyo, I can't stop lovIng you..._

Seorang namja langsung mengerang frustasi. "Tadi itu mimpi! Tapi kenapa seperti nyata?" Gagapnya sembari menarik selimutnya kuat kuat.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Yahh...dengan berat hati nyampe sini dulu deh ceritanya

Gimana? Mau di lanjut niii?

Lanjut sajalah yaaa..hehe

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca apa lagi ngerepiew :D

Di tunggu ya cerita selanjutnya ^^v


End file.
